


Say You Won't Let Go

by felixs_thigh_highs



Series: It Was Meant to Be [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Soft Sylvain Jose Gautier, Vomiting, Waiting, background dimilaude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixs_thigh_highs/pseuds/felixs_thigh_highs
Summary: Felix was happy and content, thinking about what he and Sylvain would do when they left the party. The thing was, he lost count of his drinks after three and didn’t realize it until he started to feel nauseous. Oh, shit....Felix enjoys himself a little too much at Ignatz's birthday party.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: It Was Meant to Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Another songfic! This time inspired by "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur

It had been three weeks since Felix’s birthday, and he was the happiest he’d ever been in his life. He was doing well in his classes. His social life was blooming with the addition of Claude and his friends (as expected, Claude and Dimitri had hooked up the night of Felix’s party). And no doubt the biggest boost to his happiness was finally being with Sylvain after a decade of pining.

Being different majors, he and Sylvain had vastly different schedules, and since Sylvain was set to graduate this semester, he was also working on his senior project. Despite Felix’s protests that he needed to spend more time working on that and less time with him, Sylvain stayed over every weekend, and on the weekdays they didn’t see each other (which was usually three out of five), they were texting all day. 

At Felix’s request, they still hadn’t done anything beyond making out. Sylvain tried to convince him that he was fine waiting, but Felix could feel in the way that Sylvain’s hands held him while they were kissing that it was a real struggle not to let them wander too much. There was one particularly heated session when Sylvain abruptly pulled back and claimed he hadn’t showered that morning and needed one before they went out for dinner that night. Felix knew that was just an excuse to go have a few minutes alone to work out some tension, because he had been enjoying the scent of Sylvain’s usual spiced orange soap.

Maybe they had waited long enough. Felix didn’t want to make a big deal about it, but when they were invited to Ignatz’s party, he thought that would be a good opportunity to loosen up with friends and some drinks before bringing Sylvain back to his place and finally indulging in some fantasies he’d had since he hit puberty.

It was a more subdued affair than the last time they’d been at Claude’s club since it was just their friends, and Felix felt himself much more at ease this go around. Having Sylvain’s arm comfortably wrapped around his waist probably helped, too.

Claude’s present to Ignatz was to offer everyone half-priced drinks. This time, Felix told the bartender exactly how he wanted his gin and tonic made, and it was much better; turned out, he had confused Sprite for the tonic water. Honest mistake, really, and totally forgivable, unless you were the one drinking it.

As the night wore on, Felix began to feel incredibly nervous. Was he really ready dispose of his “no sex” rule? He’d only ever been with one guy, and when they’d been intimate, it had been less about penetration and more about hands and mouths. Would Sylvain be okay with that, or would he need more? And if he needed more, which role would he prefer? They hadn’t really discussed it, and Felix was afraid that bringing it up in the moment would ruin the mood.

Then he felt Sylvain slide his thumb up the hem of his sweater, rubbing circles on the sensitive skin of his hip, and kiss the top of his head before laughing at Claude’s joke. His heart fluttered.  _ No, I want this. Quit being so ridiculous about it. It’s just Sylvain. He’s been so patient up til now, so why would he stop just because fewer clothes are involved? _

Still, Felix made sure to keep his glass full so the alcohol could help soothe his nerves, and it seemed to be working. When he was two drinks in, he grabbed Sylvain’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor, ignoring Sylvain’s bemused expression. He wasn’t usually the dancing type, but the gin had him nice and loose and Sylvain was looking too damn good not to show off.

The bass was pumping, the lights were strobing, and Felix just let loose, uncaring what anyone else thought. He guided Sylvain’s hands to his hips and he put his arms around Sylvain’s neck, pulling them close enough that their fronts brushed together as they swung their hips side to side with the music. He felt free, like nothing else in the world existed except for him and Sylvain. All that mattered were Sylvain’s hands warm on his body and his eyes gazing at him. Felix had a hard time with eye contact usually, but in this moment, he couldn’t take his eyes from Sylvain’s and all the love and passion reflected in them.

Suddenly feeling bold, Felix twirled in Sylvain’s arms so his back was to the other’s front, and he raised his arms up to lace his fingers behind Sylvain’s neck. Sylvain’s fingers gripped his hips more tightly when Felix began to grind against his front as he let the music move him.

“You are breathtaking like this, Fe.” Sylvain’s lips were against his ear, uneven breath hot on his neck. “So gorgeous.” He kissed the sensitive spot on Felix’s neck below his ear, pulling the smaller man’s ass against his front tightly so he could feel just how he was affecting Sylvain.

Felix turned back around with a shudder to bring Sylvain’s lips to his. He could taste the spicy sweetness of his rum and coke, could feel the alcohol on his breath burning his own mouth. It was intoxicating. Everything about Sylvain was, and Felix wanted it all.  _ Yeah, definitely tonight. _

They returned to their friends when the birthday cake was brought out. Felix had a bite off of Sylvain’s out of courtesy, then made for the bar for a refill. The night continued with more dancing, joke-telling, and cocktails. Felix was happy and content, thinking about what he and Sylvain would do when they left the party. The thing was, he lost count of his drinks after three and didn’t realize it until he started to feel nauseous.  _ Oh, shit. _ He grabbed some snack crackers from the table in an attempt to settle his stomach, but when that didn’t work after a few minutes, he tugged on Sylvain’s sleeve.

“Can we leave? I’m not feeling great.”

Sylvain’s loving gaze morphed into one of concern. “Sure, babe.” Sylvain guided him to a chair to wait for him to say their goodbyes and get their jackets. When he came back, Felix could barely stand without Sylvain practically holding him up.

“I think I drank too much.” Felix could hear the slur in his voice, try as he might to speak coherently.

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.”

Since Sylvain had paced himself better, he drove them back to Felix’s apartment. Sylvain handed him an empty margarita mix bucket to hold in his lap.

“Here, I snagged this from Claude. Just in case.”

Felix closed his eyes and leaned back against the headrest, feeling slightly better now that he was out of the bar.  _ Maybe this night can still be salvaged.  _ He didn’t remember the rest of the drive.

…

When he pulled up at a stop light, Sylvain glanced over to check on Felix. Though he still had a vice grip on the bucket, he was passed out. Poor thing had partied a little too hard.

Once they got to Felix’s complex, Sylvain gently unbuckled Felix and lifted him and the bucket into his arms. He let himself into the apartment using Felix’s keys and placed them and their wallets in their proper places. As he was taking Felix to his room to lay him down, Lady, Felix’s black and white cat, left her place on the couch and rubbed against his legs.

“Hey, little lady. I’ll be right in to feed you. Dad isn’t feeling too hot.” But Lady followed them into Felix’s room, no doubt to make sure that Sylvain took care of him properly.

When Sylvain laid Felix on the bed, he finally stirred. He saw Sylvain standing over him and winced.

“Ugh, I feel terrible. I feel like…” His eyes widened in horror as he jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut seconds before puking into the toilet.

Sylvain got a glass of cold water and a wash cloth before checking on Felix. When Felix heard the door open behind him, he waved weakly, unable to raise his head.

“No, you don’t have to be here for this. I can--” A fresh wave interrupted what he was going to say.

Sylvain knelt down behind him and pulled his hair back away from his sweat-drenched face and neck. It had been in a ponytail, but some had fallen out throughout the night, so Sylvain took out the hair tie, brushed through the locks with his fingers, and resecured it.

Felix whimpered. “Sylvain, go…”

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.” He ran the wet washcloth over Felix’s neck and forehead in what he hoped was a soothing manner, wiping away the sweat that had beaded on his skin.

After a few more minutes with no vomiting, Felix sat back, closed the toilet lid, and flushed it. Sylvain helped him stand so he could wash his face and rinse his mouth out in the sink. Felix made a face before deciding to brush his teeth and swish with mouthwash. He was still unsteady on his feet, so Sylvain wrapped an arm around his waist and led him back to his bed, where he promptly fell flat on his back, hands over his head, knees bent at the edge, and feet on the floor.

“I’m feeling much better now.” His words were still running together, which meant that, though the nausea had passed, he was still drunk. Sylvain placed the glass of water on Felix’s bedside table then came back around to the other side.

“I bet.” Sylvain knelt down and unlaced Felix’s boots so he could take them off.

Felix propped himself up on his elbows and waggled his eyebrows at Sylvain. “I had plans for tonight, you know.”

Sylvain bit his tongue to keep from laughing. He opened the dresser and chose a pair of Felix’s pajama bottoms. “Did you now?” When he turned back around, he found Felix struggling with his belt buckle. Sylvain walked back to the bed, an indulgent smile on his face, and laid his hand on Felix’s.

The younger man raised wide eyes to Sylvain. “Oh, did you want to do the undressing me part?”

“Felix…”

“No, that’s fine. That’s great. That’s awesome. You’ll need to do yourself too, cuz I probably can’t.” He threw his hands onto the bed beside him and closed his eyes. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

“Felix, you need to get some rest. There’s plenty of time for that later.”

Felix fixed Sylvain with a disappointed stare. “But...but I feel better. And I really want to! And I know you want to.”

“Yes. Yes, I do. But not with you in this sort of state.” He held up the pajama bottoms. “Can you get changed yourself?”

Still pouting, Felix nodded.

“Good.” Sylvain threw the pants onto his chest. “I’m going to go feed Lady and get ready for bed.” Felix’s eyebrow quirked, and Sylvain waved an admonishing finger at him. “No funny business tonight!”

When Sylvain returned, Felix had managed to change pants, but the buttons on his shirt were giving him fits.

“Help,” he called out pitifully, falling back onto the bed.

Sylvain sat down next to him and started undoing the buttons. As more of Felix’s bare skin came into view, Sylvain found himself wishing he wasn’t so upstanding a guy. Here was a beautiful man laying in front of him, letting him undress him, begging for him to have sex with him, but his conscience just wouldn’t let him. So, he settled for running his fingers over Felix’s chest as he helped him sit up to remove the shirt.

“Come on, up to the pillow with you.” He patted Felix’s leg to get him to move, which he did reluctantly. Sylvain pulled his own shirt over his head as he went to turn off the overhead light.

“Sylvain?” Felix called from his side of the bed, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend and smiling. Sylvain’s breath caught in his throat.  _ Goddess, I love that man. _

“Yeah?” he choked out, overcome with sudden emotion.

“Thanks for being so great.” Felix burped and grimaced. “Sorry. I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just sleep now.” He turned off the light and crawled into bed behind Felix, pulling him tight to his chest.

Kissing him on the cheek, he whispered, “Good night, Fe.”

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I swear the next one will feature these two finally hooking up. Gotta build the tension, right?


End file.
